La prueba
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Sasuke acaba de perder a su familia y a su clan a manos de su hermano mayor. Llevado por un sentido del deber decide no abandonar su hogar. Así que ahora, Sasuke, vive completamente solo en la casa donde mataron a sus padres, en el pueblo donde masacraron a su clan. Una noche es despertado por una horrible pesadilla, por un ruido perturbador. Algo ha venido por Sasuke.


Ahí está otra vez.

Ahí está otra vez ese sonido que no me deja dormir. El sonido agudo que producen unas garras metálicas al afilarse. Es un sonido desgarrador y penetrante, un chillido que taladra mis oídos y llega hasta el núcleo de mi cerebro. Un sonido que solo podría ser producido por el grito agónico de una criatura metálica a la que se le abre el vientre con un cuchillo. Un sonido antinatural. Lo puedo escuchar dentro de mi cabeza, puedo sentir como el sonido se retuerce entre mis neuronas, puedo sentir como presiona mis sienes, como intenta reventarme la cabeza desde dentro.

Las puertas del armario tiemblan. Algo intenta salir. Algo empuja las puertas. Algo viene por mí.

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Grito completamente aterrado.

Mi madre sale confundida de su habitación, al verla la abrazo fuertemente. La abrazo con desesperación temiendo que ese algo me aleje de ella y me lleve a algún lugar sin retorno.

—¿Que pasa Sasuke?

—¡Hay un monstruo en mi armario! —Le digo levantando la vista y mirando su rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mi madre sonríe comprensiva. Me acaricia la cabeza, se arrodilla junto a mí y me da un cálido abrazo. Es tan reconfortante. Sentir su calor, su olor, su amor es tan reconfortante. Es una sensación tan dulce que solo provoca que corran más lagrimas por mis mejillas.

Mi madre entra a mi habitación y enciende la luz. Yo la sigo aferrándome a su mano. Nos dirigimos a mi armario y ella lo abre lentamente.

No hay nada.

Por lo menos nada fuera de lo normal. Hay cobijas, almohadas, un futon, ropa.

—Ves Sasuke, no hay ningún monstruo. Porque no vuelves a tu cama he intentas dormir.

Me aferro a mi madre aun con más fuerza —. ¿No puedo dormir contigo?

Mi madre se arrodilla nuevamente. Me limpia las lágrimas con sus mangas y me acaricia las mejillas dulcemente.

—Por supuesto que puedes dormir conmigo. Pero Sasuke debes afrontar tus miedos. Eres un Uchiha. Eres hijo del líder del clan. ¿Que pasara cuando yo ya no este para abrazarte? ¿Qué pasara cuando... —A mamá comienza a temblarle la voz— ¿Qué pasara cuándo... cuándo yo muera? —Mamá comienza a llorar. Lagrimas rojas manchan sus mejillas. Sangre. Mamá está llorando sangre.

Veo aterrado como su piyama comienza a empaparse de sangre. La sangre brota a raudales de alguna herida invisible en su pecho. Ahora es mi madre la que me abraza desesperadamente.

—Debes ser fuerte Sasuke. Vivirás cosas que nadie debería vivir. Pasaras por mucho dolor mi querido hijo. Pero debes sobrevivir. Debes seguir adelante por más duro que sea el camino.

Mientras me habla, la sangre de mamá cubre el piso. Siento como el líquido cálido moja las plantas de mis pies. Siento como moja mi piyama. Siento como la sangre baja lentamente desde mi pecho, siento el latir de su corazón sobre el mío, siento como su corazón se va apagando mientras el mío se acelera, siento como mi madre va muriendo. Como si viera la luz de una luciérnaga apagarse en el hueco de mis manos.

—Nunca olvides quien eres Sasuke. Nunca olvides que eres un Uchiha. Nunca olvides tu objetivo Sasuke, tu destino.

Son las últimas palabras de mi madre. Ya no respira, ya no se mueve, su piel se ha puesto pálida, sigue sangrando pero ya no siento el latir de su corazón.

Estoy solo en mi habitación. Paralizado y sin saber qué hacer. Lloro en silencio mientras abrazo el cadáver de mi madre.

Despierto con un grito de angustia. Estoy empapado en sudor frio. Siento que el corazón me va explotar. Apenas puedo respirar.

—Tranquilo, Tranquilo. Solo fue una pesadilla —Lo digo en voz alta para intentar convencerme de que lo que me despertó fue una pesadilla.

Pero por desgracia lo que me despertó no fue esa horrible pesadilla.

El sonido chirriante, ese agudo grito de profundo dolor, aun suena dentro del armario.

Miro el armario. Sus frías puertas gritan.

Tomo el kunai que guardo bajo la almohada y me acerco lentamente. Tomo la manija de la puerta corrediza. Mi respiración es agitada, el kunai en mi mano tiembla.

Repentinamente las puertas tiemblan. Suelto un grito de terror y caigo al piso. Estoy totalmente paralizado. El miedo me carcome.

Las puertas vuelven a temblar, como si olieran mi miedo. Algo quiere salir, algo intenta abrir las puertas desde adentro. Algo viene.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación. Me dirijo a la cocina. La cocina está en silencio y en completa oscuridad. Enciendo las luces y tomo un vaso de agua. Me siento en una silla frente a la mesa y ahí coloco el vaso.

Aun en la cocina puedo oír el horrible chillido de esa cosa. Aun desde aquí puedo escuchar como rasga las paredes. Puedo escucharlo como si el sonido proviniera de todas partes, como si fuera la luz que ilumina toda la habitación. Un sonido omnipresente.

Miro el kunai de mi mano. Lo aferro tan fuerte que mis dedos se han puesto morados. Coloco el kunai sobre la mesa.

Para lo que me ha servido.

Desde aquel día siempre guardo un kunai debajo de mi almohada. Me ayuda a dormir o por lo menos lo hacía. Pero desde hace tres noches comencé a oír de nuevo ese sonido. Ese sonido que no había oído desde que tenía seis años.

"¿Que pasara cuando yo ya no este para abrazarte?" Las palabras de mamá resuenan en mi cabeza. Si ella aun estuviera viva correría a sus brazos.

Si alguien aun estuviera vivo.

¿Y si le pido ayuda al maestro Iruka o al Tercero?

Rechazo la idea de inmediato. El solo imaginarme tocando a su puerta y diciéndoles "No puedo dormir porque hay un monstruo en mi armario" me llena de vergüenza.

El Hokage me había ofrecido un lugar para vivir en el centro de la villa. Pero no quise tomarlo. No podía tomarlo. Debo quedarme aquí para no olvidar. Este es mi lugar. Este es mi legado.

Una sonrisa de amargura se forma en mi boca. "Mi legado". Mi legado no es más que un pueblo fantasma donde aún puedo ver en las calles y en las casas las manchas de sangre de todos los que murieron.

Soy la única persona viva en este lugar.

Sí, eso es, ya no tengo amigos, ya no tengo familia, ya no tengo clan. Estoy completamente solo.

Al recordarlo vuelvo a sentir el peso de mi soledad. Vuelvo a sentir la mano fría del abandono estrujándome el corazón. Es tan fría que me quema, tan pesada que a veces su peso me impide moverme. No puedo evitar llorar. Quiero que alguien me abrace. Quiero que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo va estar bien.

—Tranquilo cariño. Todo va estar bien.

Alguien me abraza. Es alguien que conozco. Recuerdo perfectamente este aroma, este calor, esta sensación.

Es mamá.

Levanto la vista y la veo. Es ella. Es igual a la de mis recuerdos.

—¿Que pasa mi cielo? ¿Por qué lloras?

Mamá está muerta.

—Hay algo en mi armario.

No puedo creer que le esté contestando.

—¿Huh? ¿Y cómo sabes que hay algo en tu armario?

—Porque puedo escucharle. Incluso desde aquí.

¿Me habré vuelto loco?

—¿En serio? Pues yo no escucho nada.

Vuelvo a prestar atención a mi entorno. Es cierto, ya no se escucha nada. Ya no se escucha ese sonido infernal. Ese rugido desgarrador que me hace querer arrancarme los oídos.

—Tal vez fue tu imaginación.

—¡No! No fue mi imaginación. Hay algo ahí. Algo que quiere salir. Algo…

—Bueno, si ese algo ya no hace ruido quiere decir que ya ha logrado salir. ¿No crees?

Mamá está muerta.

Miro a mamá. Me sonríe como siempre solía hacerlo. Una sonrisa abierta, comprensiva, confortable.

Mamá está muerta.

Tomo el kunai de la mesa y me aparto de ella bruscamente. La silla se voltea y hace un ruido seco al caer al piso. Señalo a esa cosa con el kunai.

—¿Que eres tú?

—Pero que dices Sasuke. Soy tu madre.

Mamá está muerta.

—Mi madre está muerta.

—Pero que cosas tan crueles dices Sasuke. Acaso no me reconoces.

Mamá está muerta.

—Vamos, dale un abrazo a mamá —.Esa cosa se me acerca. Quiere que la abrace.

Mamá está muerta.

Le arrojo el kunai antes de que se me acerque más. Se le clava en el pecho. Esa cosa se detiene y mira el kunai con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que he hecho.

Yo me quedo sin saber qué hacer. Su herida no parece sangrar. No parece que le haya hecho daño.

Esa cosa levanta la vista y me mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Pero que has hecho.

El kunai se hunde en el pecho hasta perderse por completo, como si hubiera sido tragado por arenas movedizas.

La cosa se mueve. Hace un movimiento rápido con su brazo, como si espantara una mosca. El kunai que le había arrojado ha pasado rozando mi mejilla y se ha clavado en la pared. Paso tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vi.

Siento un corte en la mejilla. El roce del kunai. Comienza a sangrar y siento como la cálida sangre baja por mi mejilla.

Esa cosa continua acercándose.

—Pero no te preocupes. No estoy enojada. Eres mi hijo y te perdono.

Me toma de la barbilla con sus manos. Se sienten tan suaves.

—Pobrecito. Te has hecho daño —Inclina mi cara y lame mi herida. Lame mi mejilla con una lengua larga y húmeda. Una lengua cálida que rebosa saliva. Tanta saliva que comienza a escurrirme por el cuello y los hombros. Saliva tan cálida y viscosa como la propia sangre. Puedo sentir el aliento cálido de esa cosa. Puedo sentir como me envuelve.

Le doy una patada en el pecho y la hago retroceder. Cae de espaldas y aprovechó para correr.

Corro tan desesperadamente que resbalo y tropiezo. Me levanto y vuelve a correr. Corro por el pasillo, atravieso la sala y llego al recibidor. Me pongo mis zapatos y abro la puerta.

No puede ser.

Detrás de esta puerta debería estar el jardín. Debería haber un pequeño camino de piedra que da a la calle. Pero en su lugar está el mismo recibidor, exactamente el mismo en todos los detalles. Solo falta que otro Sasuke este mirándome estupefacto para que sea una imagen especular perfecta.

—¿Que pasa Sasuke? ¿Por qué corres?

Esa cosa se está acercando de frente. Ha salido del pasillo y camina por el recibidor duplicado que ahora estoy viendo.

Aterrado cierro la puerta ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

—Sasuke ¿Por qué no te cuento un cuento antes de que te vayas a dormir?

Me habla a través de la puerta. Le pongo el seguro y corro a mi cuarto. Abro la ventana y me encuentro con otro cuarto exactamente igual al mío. Todo es igual. Incluso las sabanas tienen los mismos pliegues.

Corro a la cocina, al cuarto de mis padres, a la sala, al cuarto de Itachi. A cada maldito cuarto que tenga una ventana.

El baño.

Detrás de la ventana del baño hay un baño exactamente igual.

No tengo escapatoria.

—Sasuke. ¿Quieres darte un baño? ¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos? ¿Qué edad tenías la última vez que nos bañamos juntos? ¿Seis? ¿Siete?

Esa cosa bloquea la única salida. No tengo otra opción que cruzar al baño alternativo.

Salto la ventana y la cierro tras de mí.

¿Qué hago? No tengo idea. Las manos me tiemblan. Estoy empapado en sudor y saliva. Mi respiración es entrecorta. Estoy completamente aterrado.

Necesito calmarme. A si no puedo pensar.

¿Pero cómo rayos voy a calmarme?

Necesito moverme. Si aparece otra vez tocado a la puerta o a la ventana o a ambas estaré perdido.

Necesito un arma. En mi vieja mochila tengo más kunais. En la sala sobre la repisa hay una katana. En el cuarto de Itachi también debería haber armas.

Por supuesto eso suponiendo que este lugar aún sea mi casa y no algún otro.

Corro a mi cuarto. Me quedo congelado en el umbral de la puerta. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Mi mochila está dentro del armario.

Me quedo mirando las puertas del armario. Todo parece estar en orden. Las puertas están quietas y frías. Dos bloques de hielo que esperan el fin del mundo.

Las puertas comienzan a moverse. Tiemblan y crujen.

Se quedan quietas de nuevo. No hacen ruido, ya no crujen, ya no gritan. Vuelven a ser dos bloques de hielo.

De pronto una cuchilla atraviesa las delgadas paredes de madera del armario. Una cuchilla larga y reluciente. Negra como la noche.

Salgo corriendo al pasillo, llego a la sala y la veo. Está de espaldas a mí, sentada en el sillón. Incluso de espaldas puedo reconocerla.

Está sentada frente a la katana.

Lentamente rodeo el sillón donde está sentada. No quiero mirarla. Tengo miedo de mirar. Tengo miedo de lo que veré.

Estiro las manos y alcanzo la katana. La tomo lentamente entre mis manos y la abrazo como si de un bebe indefenso se tratara.

—¿A dónde llevas la katana Sasuke? —me pregunta esa cosa.

—… La necesito —respondo con voz temblorosa. Miro fijamente el piso. No quiero mirarla.

—¿Vas a entrenar con ella?

Asiento levemente con la cabeza.

—Bien. Puedes llevártela, pero ten cuidado. Pídele a Itachi que te ayude.

Vuelvo a asentir en silencio.

Me alejo lentamente y me dirijo a las escaleras, en dirección al cuarto de Itachi.

A medio camino me detengo y miro hacia atrás. Observo su espalda. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

Miro al frente y continúo mi camino.

Mamá está muerta.

Con la katana en la mano izquierda abro el cuarto de Itachi. Todo está perfectamente ordenado. Un manto de polvo lo cubre todo. El cuarto de Itachi es una tumba en penumbras. Por la ventana, que esta sobre la cama, debería filtrarse la luz de la luna, pero solo alcanzo a vislumbrar una habitación. Una habitación muy parecida a esta.

Entro con cuidado y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

¿Dónde estarán las armas de Itachi?

¿Dónde?

¿En su armario?

Por supuesto, el armario.

Me paro frente al armario, que esta frente a la cama. Frio, silencioso. Igual que una tumba.

—¿Buscas algo Sasuke?

Esa voz.

Empuño la katana y mientras me doy la vuelta la desenfundo.

Itachi está sentado en su cama. Mirándome y sonriendo como solía hacerlo. Como lo hacía antes… antes de que…

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¿De qué hablas? Vivo aquí. Esta es mi casa. Este es mi cuarto. No debería parecerte extraño el hecho de que este yo aquí.

Habla con una voz tranquila y dulce. Su mirada es apacible. Igual que las aguas calmas de un lago.

Es el Itachi de antes.

¡Tonterías!

Ese Itachi está muerto.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Qué es toda esta locura?!

Itachi no responde. Solo me mira y sonríe. Esa sonrisa tierna que solía darme.

Me preparo para atacarlo. Aferro la katana. Tenso mis músculos.

—Sasuke. No es a mí a quien deberías apuntar con esa espada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Una cuchilla negra le atraviesa la cabeza. Un trozo largo y reluciente de acero negro. La cuchilla, salida de la pared frente a la puerta, atraviesa el cráneo de Itachi.

Itachi no deja de mirarme y de sonreírme dulcemente.

—Te quiero Sasuke.

La punta de aquel pedazo de metal negro ondula. Se vuelve flexible y se separa en miles de hebras negras.

Cabello. Es cabello.

Cabello de un negro tan profundo como mi desesperación.

Este pelo envuelve el rostro de Itachi hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Luego, por un instante que parece eterno, solo se escucha el silencio.

Un instante después. El cuerpo de Itachi es arrastrado a una velocidad de vértigo hacia la pared. La pared estalla. Pedazos de madera salen volando en todas direcciones. Una nube de polvo se levanta.

A través del agujero que dejo el cuerpo de Itachi, no logra verse nada. Debería verse el jardín de la casa de al lado. Pero no hay nada. Solo oscuridad. Una oscuridad impenetrable. Un pozo profundo e interminable de oscuridad.

Se escucha a una bestia comer. Detrás de aquella oscuridad algo se alimenta. Puedo oír claramente como desgarra la carne. Como sorbe la sangre. Como los huesos se rompen entre sus dientes.

Cada bocado que da aquella cosa me estremece. Cada vez que desgarra un trozo de carne siento que es mi carne la que desgarra. Con cada víscera que mastica, con cada hueso que rompe. Siento que soy yo al que devora.

De pronto el silencio.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí cariño?

Me giro rápidamente y abro bruscamente el armario.

Revuelvo, desordeno, busco. Ropa, almohadas, un viejo uniforme Jonin, sandalias ninjas, ropa interior. En uno de los cajones encuentro una vieja y olvidada bolsa porta armas. Al abrirla descubro aliviado que contiene kunais y sellos explosivos.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

—¿Sasuke?

Esa cosa vuelve a llamarme. Me amarro la bolsa porta armas a la cintura lo más rápido que puedo y corro hacia la ventana.

Puedo escuchar como la puerta estalla en un rugido de madera destrozada. Polvo y escombros se levantan en una nube furiosa y engullen la habitación.

Me cubro la cara con los brazos y me arrojo contra la ventana. La ventana revienta debido a mi peso. Siento como los cristales cortan mis brazos. Alcanzo a ver la réplica del cuarto de Itachi. Pero algo me retiene. Siento un tirón y caigo de bruces contra el suelo.

Esa cosa esta sobre la ventana rota y me está sujetando de un tobillo.

—Sasuke ¿Dónde vas? No huyas de mamá.

Mamá está muerta.

Desesperado, pateo a esa cosa con mí otra pierna. Me giro poniéndome de espaldas, me inclino y le corto el brazo con la katana.

Grita de dolor. Un grito gutural. Un coro agónico de mil voces agudas y chirriantes.

Se sujeta el brazo mutilado con la otra mano mientras gime de dolor.

La mano mutilada aun me sujeta con fuerza mientras que el antebrazo se retuerce como la extremidad cortada de un insecto.

Esa cosa sigue aullando de dolor. Un aullido desgarrador. Intento quitarme de encima la mano que aún me sujeta. Intento abrir sus dedos con mis manos, la golpeo, tiro de ella. No se suelta. Me veo obligado a cortar sus dedos con la katana.

El grito agudo de esa cosa cambia de tono, como el cambio de la marea, se transforma y en un movimiento lento y pausado, se transforma en una carcajada siniestra. Una risa que me eriza el vello.

—Es broma —dice esa cosa que se parece a mi madre.

Se arrastra a través de la ventana y termina de cruzar al cuarto.

—Mira ni siquiera me duele —Agita lo que le queda de brazo.

La herida no le sangra. No hay carne y hueso asomando de ese corte. Solo hay millares de delgados cabellos negros que se retuercen como gusanos.

Retrocedo sobre mi espalda, arrastrándome sobre el piso hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared.

Brotan tentáculos de cabello de la herida de esa cosa. Los tentáculos se extienden hasta el brazo cortado que esta sobre el piso y se reconectan con él. El brazo se sacude, le salen tentáculos de cabello y se reconecta con sus dedos mutilados.

Mientras observo como esa cosa se vuelve a ensamblar, escondo mis manos en la espalda y envuelvo un kunai con un sello explosivo.

—Ves Sasuke. No ha pasado nada. Mi mano esta como nueva. Ya no tienes porque preocuparte. No me has hecho daño, ves —Me muestra su mano. La mano que hasta hace unos instantes había estado cercenada.

—¿Por qué no le das un abrazo a tu madre?

Mamá está muerta.

Empuño la katana con la mano derecha e intento cortarle el cuello. Una finta.

Un mechón de su cabello cobra vida propia, se extiende y sujeta mi mano y la katana contra el piso. Su cabello se cuela entre mis dedos y me obliga a soltar la katana.

Le arrojo el kunai envuelto en papel explosivo con la mano izquierda.

El kunai se hunde en su pecho. Debe explotar después de tres minutos, pero ¿Explotara? ¿Podrá estallar en el interior de esa cosa?

Otro mechón de su cabello cobra vida y sujeta mi otra mano. Otros dos me toman de los pies y otro más me rodea la cintura.

Su cabello me alza sin esfuerzo y me recuesta en la cama de Itachi.

—Vamos a jugar Sasuke.

Esa cosa se sube encima de mí. Puedo sentir su calidez, su peso sobre mis caderas. Puedo intuir la suavidad de su piel a través de la ropa. Coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho y suavemente comienza a dibujar círculos.

Me retuerzo, pataleo, grito.

—¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? ¿No te gusta mamá?

Mamá está muerta.

—Mi madre está muerta —comienzo a llorar— ¿Qué quieres de mi maldito monstruo?

Esa cosa sonríe como una niña traviesa. Su respiración es parsimoniosa y profunda. Se sonroja.

—Te quiero a ti —se inclina sobre mí.

Se acerca lentamente a mi cara. Intento apartar mi rostro. Lo hago a un lado. Lame las lágrimas que escurren por mis mejillas. Sujeta mi rostro con una de sus suaves manos y acerca sus labios a los míos.

Son tan suaves, cálidos y húmedos.

Mamá huele tan bien.

Introduce su lengua en mi boca. Una lengua húmeda y cálida. Una lengua larga y musculosa. Una lengua que comienza a crecer. Una lengua que camina lentamente hacia mi garganta.

Una lengua que penetra salvajemente el fondo de mi garganta.

Comienzo a tener arcadas. Nauseas. Quiero vomitar. No puedo respirar. Me estoy ahogando. Pero esta cosa sigue pegada a mi boca, arañando el fondo de mi garganta con su lengua.

Mueve su boca y lengua con loco frenesí y me obliga a beber saliva. Saliva viscosa y caliente.

Siento como si delgados gusanos se deslizaran por las paredes de mi garganta.

Intento huir. Intento apartarla. Intento liberar mis piernas y manos. Pataleo, peleo, me resisto. Tenso cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

Esa cosa comienza a acariciarme por debajo de la ropa. Por debajo de mi playera. Por debajo de mi pantalón. Siento sus manos suaves y cálidas recorrer mi cuerpo.

Doy gritos ahogados. No paro de llorar. Aprieto los puños y me entierro las uñas en las palmas. Cierro los ojos.

No quiero esto. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!

De pronto siento una presión sobre el pecho. Abro los ojos. Veo un enorme globo de cabello negro y ropa desgarrada que no para de crecer.

Cierro los ojos.

Siento la furia de la explosión. Fuego y aire caliente presionando tan fuerte como si tuviera una tonelada de acero encima. El sonido me ensordece.

Me zumban los oídos. Esta cosa aún está pegada a mi boca igual que una sanguijuela. No se mueve. Vuelvo a tener las extremidades libres.

La empujo de los hombros y la desprendo de mi cara. Puedo sentir como su enorme lengua se escurre fuera de mi garganta.

Arrojo a esa cosa al suelo. Solo es su torso.

Me dirijo al borde opuesto de la cama y vomito. Doy varias arcadas y en cada una de ellas vomito. Puedo sentir como el contenido estomacal es expulsado por mi garganta y por mi nariz.

Casi todo lo que vomito es saliva y cabello. Litros de saliva que aquella cosa me dio a beber. Cabellos que me dio a tragar.

En cada arcada se me corta la respiración. Mientras estoy vomitando siento que me voy a ahogar. Entre arcada y arcada intento respirar desesperadamente pero antes de que deje de sentir que me falta el aire vuelvo a vomitar.

Es como esa tortura en la que sumergen tu cabeza en agua y cuando ven que te estas ahogando te dejan respirar solo unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que tomes unas bocanadas de aire. Aire suficiente para que no mueras pero no el suficiente para sentir que ya no te ahogas. Entonces vuelven a sumergir tu cabeza. De esta forma, durante todo el tiempo que dura la tortura, tienes una sensación permanente de ahogamiento.

Termino de vomitar. Saliva me escurre por la comisura de los labios, la garganta me duele, el estómago me arde. No puedo respirar por la nariz y la boca me sabe a sangre y podredumbre.

Miro a mi alrededor. Hay trozos de cabello por todas partes. Trozos que se retuercen como sanguijuelas. Incluso el cabello que he vomitado se retuerce.

Parece ser que el cuerpo de aquella cosa absorbió la mayoría de la explosión. De lo contrario estaría bastante herido.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

Esa cosa esta trepando a la cama.

—¿No crees que sea bonita?

Se arrastra sobre las sabanas. Ahora su cabello cubre su cara y le oscurece el rostro. Solo se distinguen sus ojos. Dos ojos que se han vuelto rojos. Dos rubíes de sangre que brillan en la oscuridad de su rostro.

Retrocedo y caigo de la cama. Caigo sobre mi tibio vómito y los gusanos de cabello negro.

Aun siento nauseas. Aun siento ganas de vomitar. Me siento mareado. Me siento enfermo, vacío, aterrado. Me levanto con dificultad y lentamente me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Esa cosa no tardara en regenerarse. Tengo que huir. Tengo que huir. Tengo que huir. Tengo que huir. Tengo que huir.

Camino por el pasillo. Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la puerta principal. Al abrir la puerta corro a través del corredor duplicado. Me dirijo hacia una ventana y la atravieso.

Corro atravesando puertas y ventanas. Busco una salida. Pero solo encuentro los mismos cuartos duplicados. Una y otra vez.

Después de estar corriendo un tiempo que me pareció eterno. Me detengo exhausto en alguna cocina. Tomo un vaso de la mesa, me sirvo agua y bebo.

Miro el vaso en el que acabo de beber.

Ya había tomado agua en este vaso.

Dirijo la vista hacia la pared.

Hay un kunai clavado.

Solo he estado corrido en círculos.

¡¿Acaso no hay salida?!

Tranquilo. Respira. Piensa. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que no he intentado?

¡El techo!

Corro por el pasillo. Subo las escaleras. Entro a la habitación de mis padres. Miro el techo.

Envuelvo papel explosivo en un kunai y lo arrojo contra el techo. Salgo al pasillo, me cubro con la pared y detono el sello explosivo con un sello de la mano.

La explosión hace temblar la casa. Una nube de humo negro y fuego sale despedida por la puerta.

Entro a la habitación cubriéndome la nariz y la boca con el interior del codo para no respirar el polvo y el humo.

Alzo la vista con la esperanza de ver un cielo estrellado.

No puede ser.

Solo veo otro cuarto. Es la sala. La sala donde recogí la katana. La sala donde estaba sentada una de esas cosas. Donde aún sigue sentada.

Esa cosa me mira desde el techo. Salta al cuarto de mis padres y cae de forma grácil frente a mí.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto Sasuke? —sonríe de manera dulce.

Sus ojos son dos rubíes de sangre. Sangre que brilla entre las nubes de humo y polvo.

—¿Acaso no soy hermosa?

Salgo corriendo de esa habitación.

¿Hacia dónde corro?

No hay salida alguna.

Termino entrando a mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta tras de mí. Instintivamente miro el armario.

Esta abierto.

No hay nada adentro. Solo mis cosas.

Entro al armario. Me siento bajo la ropa colgada y me abrazo las piernas. Cierro los ojos.

No sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Ya te has rendido?

Es Itachi. Esta frente a mí. Sentado en mi cama. Mirándome.

—Cállate.

—Mamá viene a por ti Sasuke.

Mamá está muerta

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Cállate —Cubro mi cara con mis brazos y comienzo a llorar.

—¿Cuál es tu destino?

—¡Cállate!

—Sasuke.

Puedo sentir el aliento de Itachi. Levanto la vista y lo miro.

Me observa con dos ojos rojos. Rubíes de sangre. Resaltan en la oscuridad de la habitación, como si fueran las únicas dos estrellas en un cielo oscuro.

¡Sharingan!

Itachi me golpea en la frente con sus dedos como solía hacer. Me sonríe con dulzura.

—Te quiero Sasuke.

Una punta de largo y frio acero negro le atraviesa la cabeza.

Itachi no deja de sonreír.

La punta de aquel trozo de metal ondula. Se convierte en hebras de cabello que cubren el rostro de Itachi y lo arrastran a través de la pared y la hacen volar en pedazos.

Esa cosa comienza a comerse a Itachi. Puedo escuchar el sonido infame de su boca al morder, al masticar, al tragar.

"No olvides quien eres Sasuke" "Nunca olvides tu objetivo Sasuke, tu destino." Las palabras de mi madre resuenan en mi cabeza.

Soy Sasuke. Soy un Uchiha. Mi legado es un pueblo fantasma donde la sangre de los muertos aun mancha las calles.

Sí, eso es, esa es mi herencia. Sangre y muerte me han heredado. Sangre y muerte daré.

La sangre de miles señala mi camino, cargo los cuerpos de todos los que murieron en este lugar, cargo con su miedo, con su furia, con su impotencia, con su frustración, cargo con su muerte, cargo con sus almas. Los fantasmas que yacen aquí no descansaran hasta que yo cumpla mi destino. Ningún alma descansara, ni siquiera la mía, ni siquiera la de mamá, mucho menos la de Itachi. No hasta que yo les de descanso. Soy su mensajero, soy su mano, soy su ejecutor.

Soy un vengador.

Y no puedo dejar que me devoren. No me puedo permitir descansar.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

Me llaman. Respondo y me paro frente a la puerta.

*Caballo* *Serpiente* * Carnero * * Mono *

Realizo los sellos de manera lenta, pausada. Intento concentrarme en ellos todo lo que puedo. Necesito concentrarme en algo abstracto para calmar mi respiración y mi pulso. Respiro profundamente con cada sello, vacío mi mente. Solo está mi objetivo.

* Jabalí * * Caballo * *Tigre *

Cuchillas de cabello rompen la perilla de la puerta. Esta se abre bruscamente.

Mamá aparece.

—¡Hola Sasuke!

La misma dulce voz. La misma cálida sonrisa.

Es mamá.

Excepto por esos brillantes ojos rojos. Rojos como los rubís de sangre.

¡Sharingan!

—¿Por qué huyes de mi Sasuke? ¿Acaso no te parezco bonita?

—No. Eres un monstruo.

—Ya veo. Es una lástima.

La sonrisa de mamá se alarga lentamente hasta sus orejas. Se vuelve más aguda. Más siniestra.

Su cara pierde el maquillaje. Su larga sonrisa, son cortes a lo largo de las mejillas. Cortes que se extienden desde la comisura de los labios hasta casi tocar la base de sus orejas. Una mutilación, una extensión horrible de sus labios.

A través de su sonrisa puedo ver sus dientes. Una doble hilera de dientes, filosos y puntiagudos. Cuchillas que cubren su mandíbula, como las flores de un campo. Su lengua crece, crece tanto que le cuelga de la boca, más que una lengua parece un tentáculo, un largo y húmedo musculo.

Su boca resuma saliva, saliva tan viscosa como la miel, tan cálida que despide vapor. La saliva que exuda cualquier bestia antes de darse un festín.

El cabello le crece hasta arrastrar el suelo. Sus manos se alargan. Sus dedos se vuelven cuchillas. Largas y negras cuchillas que rasgan el suelo mientras va caminando.

Camina lentamente, acercándose a mí.

Retrae sus piernas y corre, igual que un leopardo va tras su presa. Una sombra, una figura oscura, una abominación de dientes, garras y cuchillas, una furia de miedos, una masa amorfa de horror, una nube turbulenta de sangre, huesos y muerte, una criatura arcana e indescriptible, un ser indecible, un fantasma de desesperación, una diosa del dolor y el sufrimiento.

Eso es lo que viene hacia mí.

—Lo siento madre aun no puedo ir contigo —doy una larga bocanada de aire— _Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu._

El cuarto se ilumina con el fragor del sol que acabo de conjurar. Este pequeño sol cubre la habitación en un instante y se estrella contra la embestida furiosa de mamá.

Mi sol estalla. Un mar de fuego de desata en todas direcciones. Las paredes crujen y se rompen, las ventanas estallan, el techo y el suelo desaparece. Cristales, madera, viento y fuego me rodean. Salgo despedido hacia la habitación duplicada que está a mis espaldas.

La madera comienza a arder rápido. Todo lo que me rodea comienza arder. No importa que tan grande sea este laberinto, ardera; si resulta que es infinito, ardera por siempre y yo arderé con él.

Me acerco al cráter que ha dejado mi sol.

Mamá ha caído un piso más abajo; se ha protegido en una esfera de metal negro.

En este breve instante de calma, preparo mis armas.

Doy un salto al lado contrario del cráter. Esperando que su espalda aun este en la misma dirección.

La esfera de metal comienza a ondular y perder su forma. Puedo ver la nunca de mamá. Tomo dos kunais. Me lanzo contra ella, hacia su punto ciego. Logro clavarle ambos kunais en las clavículas. Mamá me toma con sus cabellos y me lanza contra la pared. Atravieso la pared y me estrello en la siguiente. Las llamas a un no llegan a este lugar pero pronto lo harán. Me levanto sintiendo un dolor agudo en la espalda.

A través de la derruida pared puedo observar a mi madre. Los kunais están siendo absorbidos por su cuerpo.

Tomo otros dos kunais. Doy un grito de furia. Un grito de lucha. Me lanzo hacia ella, atravieso la pared de un salto y con otro salvo la poca distancia que hay entre nosotros. Intento cortar su cuello, su cara. Mamá esquiva mis ataques con relativa facilidad. Sus manos y garras son largas pero a una distancia tan corta no le son de mucha ayuda. Solo la ataco con los kunais. Tengo miedo de que si la golpeo con mis manos o pies, estos se queden atorados en su cuerpo y me absorba, como a los kunais.

El cabello de mamá se convierte en tentáculos. Tentáculos afilados y puntiagudos. Ha desistido de usar sus manos. Esquivo, retrocedo, avanzo. Recibo roces de sus tentáculos; uno cuando intento sacarle un ojo, otro cuando intento clavarle un kunai en la frente.

Me doy cuenta; solo contrataca cuando voy a por su cabeza. Cuando ataco otros lugares de su cuerpo apenas hace intento por esquivarlos. Un tentáculo roza mi brazo derecho y me hace un corte profundo. Me muevo a la izquierda con una media vuelta y lanzo un kunai hacia su pierna derecha. Doy en el blanco y el kunai comienza a hundirse en su piel. Avanzo, recibo un corte en la mejilla, logro acertar otro kunai en la pierna izquierda. Me muevo a su alrededor, intento buscar un punto ciego, busco su espalda, los lugares donde su cabello cubre sus ojos, clavo otro kunai en su hombro derecho, recibo un corte en la pierna derecha. Ataco, contraataco, me obligo a ir hacia adelante, aunque sus tentáculos corten mi piel, aunque sus brazos me golpeen, sus pies me pateen. Me da una patada con su pierna izquierda, pierdo el aire, el dolor me nubla la vista, pero me aferro a su pierna, no puedo permitir que me lance lejos, no puedo arriesgarme a que me lance los kunais que le he clavado. Aferrado como estoy a su pierna, me estrella contra el suelo. No puedo más que gemir de dolor.

Mamá no deja de darme esa sonrisa tétrica, esa sonrisa que le llega hasta las orejas. No puede dejar de hacerla. Vuelve a transformarse, contrae sus brazos, las cuchillas vuelven a ser dedos, los brazos dejan de llegarle al piso, su espantosa sonrisa desaparece. Vuelven a ser mamá.

Hace aún más presión con su pierna. Siento que mis vísceras van a estallar. Le lanzo el kunai que tengo en la mano. Se le clava en el hombro izquierdo. Un tentáculo me atraviesa el hombro derecho y me sujeta al piso. Suelto un grito de dolor. Me sujeta el brazo izquierdo y las piernas con sus tentáculos de cabello. Pero ya no me sujeta el brazo izquierdo, al parecer cree que con tenerme empalado el hombro al piso es suficiente. Se equivoca, aun puedo mover el brazo.

Mi madre se inclina sobre mí una vez más, me abraza con su cuerpo.

—Por fin estamos juntos Sasuke.

Se inclina para besarme.

Pongo mi mano izquierda entre sus labios y los míos.

—Lo siento madre.

Hago el sello de detonación.

Mi madre comienza a inflarse. Todos aquellos lugares donde clave un kunai comienzan a inflamarse y a crecer. Su piel se convierte en un muro de cabello negro que intenta contener la furia de la explosión. El cuerpo de mi madre se deforma, se retuerce, grita. La tomo del cabello, antes de que su cabeza se pierda entre los abultados globos de su cuerpo, me aferro a ella. No voy a soltar su cabeza.

Explota.

Una tormenta de aire caliente, fuego y cabellos estallan en mi cara.

Pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

Abro los ojos. Solo veo fuego. Un inferno de llamas, humo y ceniza me rodea.

Lo primero que hago es mirar mi mano izquierda.

Aun sostengo la cabeza de mi madre.

Me incorporo con dificultad, el hombro, el pecho y el costado me duelen. Toso sangre.

Me siento en el suelo y coloco la cabeza de mamá sobre mi regazo.

La tomo de las mejillas y la miro a los ojos. Ojos rojo sangre. El color del sharingan.

Saco un kunai de la bolsa. Lo empuño y lo apunto al ojo izquierdo de mamá.

—Nos vemos Sasuke.

—Nos vemos mamá.

Le clavo el kunai con furia en el ojo. La sangre me salpica las mejillas.

Sangra.

Vuelvo a clavarlo, vuelvo a clavarlo una y otra vez y otra y otra y otra.

Lo clavo en el ojo derecho, lo clavo con tanta fuerza que puedo oír el crujir del hueso que rodea al ojo, retuerzo el kunai, lo saco y la vuelvo a apuñalar, la apuñalo una y otra vez. Le apuñalo, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, la frente, la barbilla, los labios. La apuñalo hasta que ya no reconozco su rostro, hasta que dejo de sentir el brazo, hasta que dejo de sentir.

Exhausto, suelto el kunai y me dejo caer. Mi espalda golpea el piso. Las llamas aun me rodean. El humo comienza a impedirme respirar. Todo el cuerpo me duele. Tengo la cabeza de mamá en el regazo y su sangre mancha mi magullado cuerpo. Volveré a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro. Pero al alzar la vista y mirar al techo puedo verlas. Nunca me parecieron tan brillantes y hermosas como hasta ahora.

Estrellas.

El techo arde, arde con el calor de mil soles. Vigas se desprenden y caen. Cenizas se desprenden y vuelan hacia las estrellas. Luciérnagas de fuego que vuelan hacia la luz.

Es una bonita vista.

Cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el vacío.

* * *

—Ves, te dije que lo lograría.

—Aun así, ha sido demasiado arriesgado. Que hubieras echo si el niño llega a morir.

Levanto al niño Uchiha con un brazo y lo cargo sobre mi hombro.

—No hubiera dejado que eso sucediera.

—Ya, pero ¿Realmente era necesario todo esto? Si incluso utilizaste el cuerpo verdadero de su madre para el Jutsu. Que harás si Itachi se entera.

—De hecho, Itachi fue el que sugirió la idea. No quería que matara a alguna madre inocente. El cuerpo de su madre cumplía los requisitos así que la usamos.

—Aun así me ha parecido demasiado arriesgado. Sobre todo el venir aquí. Podrías haber visto todo desde los ojos que le implantaste al cuerpo.

—De no haber estado aquí no habría podido intervenir en caso de ser necesario. Además el caso es que funciono. Sasuke ha dado un paso en la dirección que queríamos.

—Más bien en la dirección que quería Itachi.

—Puede ser. Pero cuando el camino de Sasuke le vuelva obligar a elegir. Nosotros estaremos de nuevo ahí para darle un empujón en la dirección adecuada.

—Eso solo lo podrá afirmar el tiempo.

—Ya puedes volver. Yo me hare cargo de llevarlo al hospital.

—De acuerdo. Ya nos veremos. Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que los guardias de Konoha te atrapen.

—No tienes porque preocuparte. Márchate.

—Ok

Zetsu se funde con la tierra y desaparece entre las llamas y las cenizas.

—Es hora de irnos, Sasuke.

Distorsiono el espacio-tiempo a mí alrededor y me desvanezco en una espiral invisible.


End file.
